Mobile devices, (e.g., smartphones) rarely ship with all necessary applications pre-installed. This is why hundreds of thousands of applications are posted for download from networked applications stores. These applications are numerous and useful (often free) but are also difficult to find and manage. This is especially true for location based services (LBS) shopping applications. Store specific applications can help shoppers with product availability, product information, sales and even in-store navigation. However, manual identification, loading, management, and manipulation of store-specific applications are hassles for which few subscribers have patience.
The above-described background information relating to conventional location based services is merely intended to provide a general overview. Other background information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.